Inkspell
'' Inkspell'' is the second volume of the Inkheart Trilogy, written by Cornelia Funke then published by Dressler Verlag on 2005 in Germany as "Tin'tenblut", and by Chicken House with English Translation by Anthes Bell in United Kingdom as "Inkspell".'' Dedication "To Brendan Fraser, whose voice is the heart of this book. thanks for inspiration and enchantment. Mo wouldn't have stepped into my writting room without you, and this story would never have been told. To Rainer Strecker, who is both Silvertongue and Dustfinger. Every word in this book is just waiting for him to read it. And of course, as almost always, last but for sure not least, for Anna, wonderful, wonderful Anna, who had this story told to her many walks, encouraged and advised me, and let me know what was good and what could still be improved. (I very much hope that the story of Meggie and Farid has its fair share of the book now?) Cornelia Funke dedicated her book for two actors, Brendan Fraser and Rainer Strecker. And again, for her daughter, Anna Funke. Blurb A year has passed, but not a day goes by without Meggie thinking of inkheart, the book whose characters came to life. For the fire-eater Dustfinger, the need to return to the tale has become desperate. When he finds a crooked storyteller to read him back, he abandons his apprentice Farid and plunges into the pages. Before long, Farid and Meggie are caught inside the book, too. But the story is much changed--and threatening to end tragically. Chapters #Words made to Measure #Fool's Gold #Dustfinger Comes Home #Silvertonggue's Daughter #Farid #The inn of the Strolling Players #Meggie's Decision]] #The Minestrel Woman #Meggie's Reads #The Inkworld #Gone #Uninvited Guests #Fenoglio #The Black Prince #Strange Sounds on a Strange Night #Only a Lie #A Present for Capricorn #Mortola's Revenge #Birthday Morning #Visitors from the Wrong Side of the Forest #The Prince of Sighs #Ten Years #Cold and White #In Elinor's Cellar #the Camp in the Forest #Fenoglio's Plan #Violante #The Wrong Words #New Masters #Cosimo #Elinor #The Wrong Man #Fairydeath #Cloud Dancer's Message #Ink-Medicine #Screams #Bloodstained Straw #An Audience for Fenoglio #Another Messenger #No Hope #The Captives #A Familiar Face #Paper and Fire #The Burning Tree #Poor Meggie #A Knock on the Door #Roxane #The Castle by the Sea #The Mill #the Best of All Nights #The Right Words #Angry Orpheus #The Barn Owl #In the Dungeon of The Castle of Night #A Letter from Fenoglio #the Wrong Ears #Fire and Water #Invisible as the Wind #The Adderhead #Fire on the Wall #In the Tower of The Castle of Night #Where to? #The Badger's Earth #All Is Lost #Lord of tyhe Story #Blank Paper #Kindness and Mercy #A Visit #the Night Before #the Pen and the Sword #Only a Dream #An Exchange #The Bluejay #Farid's Hope #Alone Again #A New Poet #Where Now? Characters added *Orpheus, known as "Cheeseface' for Farid - Another reader like Mo and Darius *The Motley Folk, also known as the "Strolling Players" - A group of artists and performers who live and perform together *The Black Prince - "Prince" of the Motley Folk, has a bear as a companion *Cloud-Dancer - A tightrope walker, one of the Motley Folk *Sootbird - A poor fire eater who desires nothing more than to be like Dustfinger, One of the Motley Folk *Baptista *Minerva *Ivo *Despina *Rosenquartz *Nettle - An old woman known for the healing arts *The Laughing Prince, also known as "The Prince of Sighs" *Violante - Princess of Umbra, Daughter in Law to the Laughing Prince, Cosomo's wife, Daughter of the Adderhead, also know as "Her Ugliness" *Balbulus - Violante's Illuminator *Brianna - Dustfinger's daughter *Cosimo the Fair - Son of the Laughing Prince *Roxane - Dustfinger's wife, was once part of the Motley Folk, and a minstrel woman *Jehan - Roxane's son *Jink - Another martin Dustfinger tamed *The Barn Owl - An old man, skilled in the healing arts and a father figure to Dustfinger *The Adderhead - Ruler of the Castle of Night *Slasher *the Piper - The silver nosed Harold of the Adderhead, once one of Capricorn's men *Firefox *Taddeo Category:Books Category:Real books Category:Inkheart Category:Inkspell Category:Inkdeath Category:Inkworld Category:Inkworld Trilogy